Dripping
by Koume
Summary: Malon loves Link with all her heart, but he fails to notice. Will he break her heart? Will she be forced to take drastic measures?


Dripping  
  
Summary: Malon loves Link with all her heart, but he fails to notice. Will he break her heart? Will she be forced to take drastic measures?  
  
Malon smiled to herself as she heard the rhythmic gallop of hooves. She looked up into the night, smiling. She already knew who it was, without having to look, but she had to, just to make sure. It was him, again. Her heart pounded against her ribs in joy as he rode closer and dismounted the horse.  
  
"Hey Malon!"  
  
Malon blushed, "Hi. Link," she managed to mumble quietly.  
  
Epona neighed warmly as Malon patted her. She had been friends with the horse since it was born. It was her most loyal companion, her best friend. Only Link deserved this horse.  
  
"You haven't been here for a long time Link," Malon said quietly as they walked towards the corral.  
  
Link didn't look back at Malon, "I've been spending my time with Princess Zelda."  
  
Malon looked at Link, who was smiling at himself. Tears sprung to her eyes. Everytime she was reminded of Link's love for the princess of Hyrule, it was as if a dagger was being slowly pushed into her heart. She gasped for breath and looked away to hide her tears.  
  
"Malon! That's where you are!"  
  
Malon quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at the owner of the voice, "Have you been looking for me, father?"  
  
Talon smiled as he hugged his daughter, "I have, where were you? I was worried."  
  
Malon looked at Link, "We have a visitor dad. Look, it's Link!"  
  
Link grinned at Talon as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Good to see you Link! Where have you been all these months?" Talon said, smiling warmly at Link.  
  
Link smiled, turning a little red, "I was with Zelda."  
  
There it was again. Another dagger to Malon's heart. She sniffed as she looked at her father, "Excuse me, I have to do something."  
  
She ran off, towards her room, holding her tears back until she reached her room and closing the door and drawing the curtains to make sure no one could see or hear her, she broke down into tears.  
  
Malon woke up the next morning, realising that she must have cried herself to sleep. Walking to the mirror, she dried her eyes. No one could know that Malon had been crying. She would never live it down. She heard a familiar neigh and she ran to the window, drawing back her curtains. It was Epona, who was in the corral. which meant. Link was still there too!  
  
She ran downstairs to look for Link, but bumped into her father on her way down. He smiled at her, reading her face, "Yes Malon, Link is still here. He couldn't leave without telling you the good news."  
  
Malon frowned slightly, "Good news? What good news?"  
  
Talon only smiled and walked away, "Ask Link."  
  
She walked around the ranch, wondering where Link could be, but heard the distinct shouts of a young man, coming from a corner of the ranch. Walking over, Malon gasped. Link was training, his shirt off, revealing his well- built muscles.  
  
"H. hi," Malon stuttered as she walked towards Link.  
  
Link grinned, putting his sword down and wiping his sweaty face with a nearby towel.  
  
"You. you wanted. to tell me something.?" Malon asked, trying not to stare.  
  
Link smiled, "Yeah, I did. I wanted to tell you last night, 'cos it was the reason I came here, but you didn't come back from where you were, so I waited here to tell you."  
  
Malon's heart started pounding against her ribs again, what could be so important that he would have waited at the ranch over night just to tell her? And what type of thing that Link had to say could make her father so happy like that? Could it be.? No. it couldn't. She had to find out, "What is it Link?"  
  
Link turned slightly red, making Malon's heart rate pick up even more.  
  
"I. I came here to tell you." Link started.  
  
"Yes?" Malon said, smiling.  
  
Link looked at Malon, smiling so much that he looked as if he could burst with happiness, "Me and Zelda. we're. engaged! And we decided that you could be the maid of honour at the wedding!"  
  
Malon was shattered, "You're marrying Zelda? That's. great."  
  
Link failed to notice Malon's sadness, "I know, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Malon smiled weakly, "Yeah. wonderful."  
  
Link looked at Malon eagerly, "So, will you? Will you be the maid of honour?"  
  
Malon looked up at Link's smiling face, tears clouding her vision. She had to get away before she started to cry, "Ex. excuse me for a moment."  
  
Link watched Malon run off again. He sighed, she didn't answer his question. He continued his training for a while and then, putting his shirt back on, went in the direction that Malon did. Climbing up the stairs, he heard a dripping sound.  
  
Frowning, he called Talon, "Talon, sir? I think you have a leaky tap or something."  
  
Talon nodded and walked back up the stairs with Link, but stopped before going into the bathroom, "Hang on. It sounds like the noise is coming from Malon's room."  
  
Link nodded and they walked towards her room. Talon knocked on the door, "Malon? You in there?"  
  
There was no answer, so Talon opened the door and walked inside. As Link walked in, he heard a bloodcurdling shout.  
  
"What is it Talon?" Link asked as he ran into the room, but he didn't have to ask. The answer was right before him. Malon. Her limp body over her desk. A knife protruding from her chest. Her blood seeping down the razor sharp blade and onto the floor in a constant drip. drip. drip.  
  
A/N: Awww. poor Malon. ah well. I don't like her that much, I don't know why, I just don't (sorry all the ppl who are reading this and like Malon!!). Well, see ya for now 


End file.
